


a kiss with a fist is better than none by lazulisong [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of a kiss with a fist is better than none by lazulisongSummary: superheroes need an nemesis, Damen guesses, but he'd rather have the Ice Prince on their side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a kiss with a fist is better than none](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103918) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Title** : a kiss with a fist is better than none  
 **Author** : lazulisong  
 **Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Captive Prince   
**Character** : Damen/Laurent  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : Chose not to use archive warnings   
**Summary** : superheroes need an nemesis, Damen guesses, but he'd rather have the Ice Prince on their side.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6103918)  
**Length** : 0:03:19   
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/a%20kiss%20with%20a%20fist%20is%20better%20than%20none%20by%20lazulisong.mp3)


End file.
